queensdramaalumnifandomcom-20200213-history
Queen's University Drama Department Alumni Wiki
2010 Grads ''' Queen's Drama Department Alumni ''' This Wiki is for Queen's University Drama Alumni. Please tell us what you have been doing and what our other grads are up to. Please add yourself in alphabetical order. We can't wait to see your entry. '''Adams, Nick''' - Children's group. Splash N' Boots http://www.splashnboots.com/ '''Adamson, Lois''' (2009 Grad) '''Affolter, Nadia''' (2004 Grad) appeared in the 2002 production production of ''Out of the Spotlight'' for iSTORM Children's Theatre Company in Kingston. '''Ahmed, Anam''' (2007 Grad) '''Aitken, Ashley '''(1998 Grad) '''Albertyn, Ruth''' (2004 Grad) '''Alderson, Michelle''' (2002 Grad) was a stage manager for the 2005-2006 season of Talk is Free Theatre in Barrie, Ontario. '''Alexander, Felicity''' (2004 Grad) '''Alexander, Robert''' (2009 Grad) '''Allen, Brendon''' (2002 Grad) '''Anderson, Jessica''' (2007 Grad) is a playwright and screenwriter. Her film script ''Jailing Julie'' was a finaist in the Brookstreet Screenwriting Awards in 2008. Jessica's play ''My Purple Wig'' was workshopped at the Hothouse Play Reading Series and shortlisted for the RBC Tarragon Under Thrity Playwriting Competition. '''Anderson, Sarah''' (2006 Grad) '''Aranha, Geetha '''(1998 Grad) '''Archer, Holly''' (2009 Grad) '''Argue, Rowand''' (2002 Grad) '''Arhanic, Leo '''(2000 Grad) '''Armstrong, Dean''' is a film and television [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0035676/ actor ]and the founder of [http://www.armstrongactingstudios.com/ Armstrong Acting Studios.] '''Ashley, Joshua''' (2004 Grad) is the Director of Education at the KW Youth Theatre and Guelph Youth Theatre. He teaches for the Waterllo Region District School Board at Huron Heights secondary School where he laos teaches improv and runs a theatre group for students with special need/s '''Atherly, Sacha''' (2009 Grad) appeared in Chaos Theatre Company's production of ''The Odyssey'' at the Modern Fuel Gallery in 2008. '''Atkinson, Lee''' (2008 Grad) It took about 20 years to get this degree but loved it. It allowed me the opportunity to work on a couple of films and do costume designs for Theatre Kingston a couple of times. Now I am in the department as the Program Coordinator and really looking forward to hearing from all of you. '''Augaitis, Asta''' (2006 Grad) '''Auger, Erin''' (2010 Grad) '''Axford, Amy''' (2005 Grad) appeared in the 2008 production of ''The Motor Trade'' by Bottle Free Productions in Kingston. '''Babcock, Joel''' (2007 Grad) is a plawright, filmmaker and cofounder of the Plastic People Theatre Company. '''Bailey, Emma''' (2005 Grad) '''Bailey, Laura''' (1997 Grad) '''Bailey, Sarah''' (2002 Grad) '''Baio, Catherine''' (1998 Grad) '''Bajurny, Claire''' (2004 Grad) '''Bannan, Brian''' (2004 Grad) is a professional film, television and stage actor. He worked with special needs children in T.C.D.S.B. He moved to New York in 2005 to train, do several off-Broadway plays and he has co-founded the Collective Theatre Company. '''Barlow, Esther''' is co-Artistic Producer of [http://www.thebridgetheatrecompany.org/About_the___Bridge.html The Bridge Theatre Company] in New York City. '''Barlow, Terese '''(1998 Grad) '''Barnes, Jennifer '''(1999 Grad) '''Bass, Katherine''' (2010 Grad) '''Batte, Lacie''' (2005 Grad) '''Baumann, Sarah''' – Artistic Producer of Theatre Smash - http://www.theatresmash.com/ '''Baxter, Megan''' (2001 Grad) '''Bazett-Jones, Emily''' (2010 Grad) is a set designer for Chaos Theory Theatre in Kingston. '''Beard, Tina''' (2000 Grad) '''Beaubien, Rhiannon''' (2001 Grad) '''Beaudette, Kyle''' (2005 Grad) '''Beer, Jessica''' (2009 Grad) is an alumni of Fishbowl Theatre. '''Bell, Celine''' (2009 Grad) was recently involved in the production of the Canadian indie film ''This Movie is Broken''. '''Bell, Kirsten '''(1999 Grad) '''Belmer, Ashley''' (2005 Grad) is a marketing and development director at Black Theatre Workshop in Montreal. '''Benidickson, Nicola''' (2007 Grad) is an actress and has been involved as an apprentice stage manager at the Tarragon Theatre in Toronto, including a production of House of Many Tongues. '''Bennie, Keith''' (2007 Grad) is an M.A. candidate at the University of Warwick and works for Theatre Museum Canada in Toronto. '''Berazadi, Diana''' (2004 Grad) '''Berezny, Jeffery''' (2005 Grad) '''Berger, Eric '''(1998 Grad) '''Best, Andrea '''(2002 Grad) '''Bharti, Andre''' (1998 Grad) '''Birmingham, Jennifer '''(1997 Grad) is the current owner of Touchstone Manor in London, ON. '''Birnbaum, Matthew''' (2004 Grad) '''Black, Amy''' (2000 Grad) '''Blayney, Erin''' (2000 Grad) '''Boschman, Siscoe''' (2009 Grad) '''Bodnar, Andrea''' (2001 Grad) '''Bokhari, Mariam''' (2005 Grad) '''Bond, Christopher''' (2001 Grad) '''Boniface, Gillian''' (2006 Grad) '''Borg, Amy''' (2005 Grad) '''Bothwell, Eleanor '''(2002 Grad) '''Bower, Barbara''' (2002 Grad) is a senior publicist at Penguin Group Canada. She has also worked as a publicist, marketing coordinator and publicity assisant at HarperCollins Publishers. '''Bowers, Janine''' (1998 Grad) '''Boyd, Katherine''' (2006 Grad) '''Boyd, Valen''' (2007 Grad) '''Brady, Megan''' (2004 Grad) is the Ticketing Operations Administrator at Lorraine Kimsa Theatre for Young People in Toronto. '''Bridger, Rebecca''' (2007 Grad) is currently in charge of ticket sales at the Canadian Opera Company. '''Briggs, Stephanie''' (2009 Grad) '''Bril, Robert''' (2009 Grad) is an actor, executive producer and writer for The ForePlayers comedy troup. '''Brook, Rowena''' (2010 Grad) is the Kingston Manager of The Haunted Walk and worked with the Ghost Hunters in 2009 investigating Fort Henry. '''Brouse, Anne''' (2000 Grad) '''Brown, Claire''' (2009 Grad) '''Brown, Douglas''' (2007 Grad) is a musical composer for Single Thread Theatre Company, Darkroom Theatre Projects, Pug in a Tux Production as well as for his Toronto-based film production company Film House Pictures. '''Brown, Vanessa '''(2009 Grad) '''Bruckschwaiger, Sarah''' (2010 Grad) '''Bruun, Kristian''' (2001 Grad) is an actor at Amanda Rosenthal Talent Agency Inc. in Toronto. '''Buck, Ellen''' (2006 Grad) '''Bucking, Amy''' (2002 Grad) is an actress for the Brockville Theatre Guild, having recently starred in 2010 in their production of ''Steel Magnolias''. '''Bullett, Mike - '''(1988 Grad) teaches Drama at Bayridge Secondary School in Kingston. Starred as Big Bopper in the Kingston Kinsmen production of "The Buddy Holly Story" November 2010. '''Bunbury, Lesley''' (2005 Grad) '''Burgess, Darcy''' (1997 Grad) '''Burns, Matthew '''(2009 Grad) '''Burul, Taryn''' (2002 Grad) '''Buski, Sarah''' (2000 Grad) '''Bustard, Sarah''' (2004 Grad) '''Bylsma, Cherilyn '''(1998 Grad) '''Byrne, Erin''' (2002 Grad) '''Cadman, Amy '''(2001 Grad) taught for several years in England, and has now returned to Queen's as a Ph.D. candidate in Education. '''Calderone, Lisa''' (2003 Grad) '''Call, Kirsten '''(2002 Grad) '''Callaghan, Jacqueline''' (2002 Grad) '''Campbell, Nicholas''' has been acting on stage and television since he graduated. He starred in the films Nake Lunch, Prozac Nation and the series Da Vinci's Inquest. He has won three Gemini Awards for his work. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_Campbell Wikipedia Entry]. '''Carnovale, Catherine''' (2005 Grad) '''Carter, Julie''' (2000 Grad) '''Carty, Shane''' is a professional actor. He has spent several seasons at the Stratford Festival. '''Carstairs, Jennifer '''(1997 Grad) '''Castel, Barbara''' (2000 Grad) '''de Castellvi, Jaime''' (2000 Grad) '''Caswell, Andrea''' (2004 Grad) '''Catena, Michael''' (2003 Grad) '''Catto, Robert''' is a [http://catto.co.nz/ freelance photographer] based in Wellington, New Zealand. He recently appeared as a lab technician in the feature film ''Avatar''. '''Cauthon, Courtney '''(2003 Grad) '''Chan, Hilary '''(2003 Grad) '''Chatland, Janice '''(1998 Grad) '''Cheng, Cynthia''' (2002 Grad) '''Cheung, Simon''' (2005 Grad) '''Chorney, Karen''' (2007 Grad) '''Chu, Harry''' (2005 Grad) '''Ciupak, Amy '''(1998 Grad) '''Clark, Laura''' (2001 Grad) '''Clark, Lilli''' (2003 Grad) '''Clarke, Catherine''' (2003 Grad) '''Clayton, Tiffany''' (2003 Grad) '''Clement, Ryan''''' ('''2006 Grad) '''c'''urrently teaching at Theatre Complete in QEVI Kingston ON. '''Cleyn, Patricia''' (2007 Grad) '''Cloran''', '''Daryl '''is Artistic Director of WCT - http://www.westerncanadatheatre.bc.ca/newad.htm '''Colbourn, Katherine''' (2000 Grad) '''Cole, Katie''' (2003 Grad) '''Collins, Brian''' (2009 Grad) '''Collins, Jay''' (2007 Grad) '''Condren, David''' (2007 Grad) '''Connell, Jill''' (2000 Grad) '''Conway, Elizabeth '''(1998 Grad) '''Coombe, Leanne''' (2000 Grad) '''Cooper, Scheherazzad''' (2006 Grad) '''Corcoran, Ashlie''' - Artistic Director of Theatre Smash - http://www.theatresmash.com/ '''Cornish, Joanna''' (2004 Grad) '''Corriveau, Joel''' (2004 Grad) '''Cosgrove, Kimberley''' (2001 Grad) '''Costello, Patrick''' is a company member of Montreal-based [http://www.sidemart.ca/ Sidemart Theatrical Grocery.] '''Cotnam, Lara''' (2000 Grad) '''Cottes, Lindsay''' (2007 Grad) '''Coward, Martha''' (1997 Grad) '''Craig, Mark''' (2005 Grad) '''Crawford, Keith '''(2004 Grad) '''Craze, Amy''' (2002 Grad) '''Crews, Merritt''' (2009 Grad) '''Crewson, Wendy '''has starred in many films and television shows, including playing First Wife to two fictitious Presidents, as played by Harrison Ford in ''Air Force One'' and Dennis Haysbert in the series ''24''. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendy_Crewson Wikipedia Entry]. '''Cripton, Jennifer''' (2004 Grad) '''Crouse, Mitchell''' (2010 Grad) '''Cuff, Jasmine''' (2010 Grad) '''Cummings, Audrey '''(1998 Grad) '''Curran, Christy''' (2004 Grad) '''Curtis, Megan '''(1998 Grad) '''Cutfield, Sarah''' - After several years of working as a Stage Manager, Sarah is in Whistler, B.C., studying to become a Yoga instructor. '''Cutler, Gemma '''(1998 Grad) '''Dafoe, Daniel''' (2003 Grad) '''Daley, Alexandra''' (2004 Grad) '''Daniel, Lori''' (2000 Grad) '''Dault, Alexander''' (2007 Grad) '''Davidson, Crystal''' (2009 Grad) '''Davies, Jessi Linn (Taylor) '''(2004 Grad)''' '''Currently working as Education Manager at '''[http://www.theatredirect.on.ca Theatre Direct]'''''' ''and as a freelance arts-educator in schools and with various theatre companies. Married to Luke Davies (2001 grad)'''''.'' [http://JessiLinn.com JessiLinn.com]''' '''Davies, Luke '''(2002 Grad) '''DeAbreu, Aimee '''(1997 Grad) '''Deacon, Jade''' (2006 Grad) '''Deeks, Megan''' (2007 Grad) '''Dempsey, Sean '''(1998 Grad) '''Dennis, Amy '''(2000 Grad) '''De Rose, Karen''' (2006 Grad) '''Derry, Shannon''' (1997 Grad) '''Derventzis, Jessica''' (2007 grad) '''Devlin, Rachel''' (2000 Grad) '''Diebold, Kendahl-Rae '''(2003 Grad) '''Dieroff, Saffron''' (2009 Grad) '''Diodati, Jeffrey '''(2009 Grad) '''Di Scola, Taryn''' (2010 Grad) '''Dixon, Andrew''' (2007 Grad) '''Dobbie, Shauna''' is editor of [https://www.localgardener.net/pages.php?lang=en&page=ontario Ontario Gardener Living] and a PhD candidate in Drama at the University of Toronto. '''Dobranowski, Alexis '''(2002 Grad) '''Doe, Kevin''' (2010 Grad) '''Doelman, Anne''' (2000 Grad) '''Donahoe, Claudia '''(2000 Grad) '''Donnelly O'Neill, Julia''' (2006 Grad) '''Douglas, Brad''' (2000 Grad) '''Dowey, Tyler''' (2010 Grad) '''Down, Melanie''' (2006 Grad) '''Drooz, Andrei''' (2004 Grad) '''Dubiansky, Janice''' (2002 Grad) '''Dumsha, Daniel''' (2003 Grad) '''Dunbar, Allie '''(2007 Grad) currently acting in New York City. Recently co-starred in the Independent Feature Film "Drown", the A&E Series "The Fugitive Chronicles", and has been busy acting in theatre in and around NYC. Dunbar has set up a consultancy agency for Queen's students thinking of making the move to the Big Apple. Contact: allisondunbar@hotmail.com '''Duncan, Oonagh''' (1998 Grad) '''Durst, Chloe''' (2009 Grad) '''Dyck, Cory-Lynn''' (2000 Grad) '''Dyck, Paul '''(2000 Grad) '''Ecker, Jack''' (2005 Grad) '''Eckersley, Rica '''(1997 Grad) '''Edelman, Renee''' (2005 Grad) '''Eden, Jessica''' (2000 Grad) '''Edmonds, Amanda''' (1998 Grad) '''Edney, Jeremy '''(1998 Grad) '''Edwards, Shernold''' is a [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2238720/ television writer and producer]. '''Elleker, Lindsay''' (2003 Grad) '''Ellerbeck, Stephanie''' (2005 Grad) '''Elphick, Kathleen''' (2009 Grad) '''Elrick, Jennifer '''(2000 Grad) '''Enfield, Melissa '''(1998 Grad) '''Epstein, Leonard''' (2001 Grad) '''Essery, Jodi '''(1998 Grad) is Assistant to the Artistic Director of the English Section of the [http://www.ent-nts.ca/en/ National Theatre School] in Montreal. '''Evans, Courtney''' (2006 Grad) '''Falkovitz, Maital''' (2009 Grad) '''Farley, Laura''' (2001 Grad) '''Farmer, Melissa''' (2002 Grad) '''Farrell, Anthony''' is a comedy [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1940444/ writer and performer] in California. His most recent project was the series [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0386676/ The Office]. '''Farrell, Kelly''' (2005 Grad) '''Feeney, Jennifer''' (2009 Grad) '''Ferrin, Kayla''' (2010 Grad) '''Filippelli, Jennifer''' (2002 Grad) '''Fine, Shayna''' (2003 Grad) '''Flannery, Alida''' (2000 Grad) '''Fleury, Emma''' (2010 Grad) '''Foley, Dorian''' (2000 Grad) has been an actor at several theatres, including [http://www.stratfordfestival.ca/ The Stratford Festival ]and the [http://www.stlawrenceshakespeare.ca/home.aspx St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival] and regularly works as a fight director. '''Forbes, Alastair''' (2002 Grad) '''Fortune, Sarah''' (2000 Grad) '''Fox, Jennifer''' (2003 Grad) '''Fox, Wendy''' (2009 Grad) '''Francis, Megan''' (2000 Grad) '''Fraser, Mary''' (2006 Grad) '''Fraser, Michelle '''(1998 Grad) '''Freeman, Cory-Ann''' (2000 Grad) '''Frizzell, John''' is a film and television producer and [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0296131/ screenwriter]. '''Frommer, Brian''' is Production Manager for St Lawrence College's Music Theatre program and, along with Department of Drama staff member, Mark Hunt, is a member of the rock band [http://www.reverbnation.com/superherosmith Superhero Smith]. '''Fulton, Peter '''(1998 Grad) '''Fynes, Shamus''' (2005 Grad) '''Gabriel, Jaymie '''(2009 Grad) '''Gagnier, Matthew''' (2005 Grad) '''Galloway, Mary''' (2005 Grad) '''Gamble, Christopher''' (2003 Grad) '''Garnhum, Rebecca''' (2003 Grad) '''Garrah, Hilda''' (2007 Grad) '''Garrington, Erica''' (2000 Grad) '''Gartner, Jennifer''' (2006 Grad) '''Gayoso, Laura''' (2005 Grad) '''Ghent, Lauren '''(2006 Grad) '''Gideon, Ryan '''(2004 Grad) '''Gifford, Sally''' is an [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1463565/ actor in film and television]. '''Gilchrist, Andra''' (1997 Grad) '''Gilmore, Claire''' (2004 Grad) '''Glanfield, Jessica''' (2004 Grad) '''Glasgo, Caitlin''' (2009 Grad '''Glenat, Jaime''' (1998 Grad) '''Goldblatt, Ariel '''(1999 Grad) '''Goodine, Jennifer''' (2006 Grad) '''Gooding, Laura''' (2010 Grad) '''Goodman, Jay''' (2005 Grad) '''Gransden, Eleni''' (2005 Grad) '''Green, Roslyn''' (2009 Grad) '''Greenhouse, Kate '''is a film and television [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0339075/ actor]. She is recently played a recurring role on [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1091909/ Murdoch Mysteries]. '''Greczko, Julie''' (2004 Grad) '''Gresham, Christine''' (2001 Grad) '''Griffin, Sean''' (2000 Grad) is a secondary school teacher in Kingston. '''Grimmett, Geoffrey '''(2009 Grad) '''Gurovsky, Elena''' (2003 Grad) '''Hall, Jason''' (2001 Grad) '''Hallis, Jessica''' (2009 Grad) '''Hambly, Tara''' (2003 Grad) '''Hanebach, Magda''' (2004 Grad) '''Hanks, Sarah''' (2010 Grad) '''Hanson, Nicholas''' is [http://www.uleth.ca/finearts/drama/staff/nicholas-hanson Associate Professor] of Drama at the University of Lethbridge. '''Harrison, Kathleen '''has been working steadily since graduation as a Stage Manager and Assistant Stage Manager. In Fall 2010 she was working on the show ''Rock of Ages'' in Toronto. '''Harvey, Christine '''(2000 Grad) winner of the 2010 Shubert Fendrich Playwriting for ''Othello: a Tragic Comedy in Way to Many Acts'' co written with Anna Kidd '''Hau, Michel''' (2009 Grad) '''Hawkins, Stephanie''' (2006 Grad) '''Heaney, Sarah''' (2005 Grad) '''Heather, Samantha''' (2009 Grad) '''Heffernan, Carly''' (2007 Grad) '''Heppner, Jonathan''' (2007 Grad) '''Hess, Amanda''' (2005 Grad) '''Hewlett, Kate''' is an actor and playwright based in Toronto. Her play ''The Swearing Jar'' recently was named both "Outstanding New Play" and "Outstanding Production" at the 2008 Toronto Fringe, and in 2010 produced at the Fringe Festival in New York City. '''Hickman, Jennifer''' (2005 Grad) '''Hilton-Devitt, Laurel''' (2009 Grad) '''Hincks, Emily''' (2007 Grad) '''Hinton, Sarah''' (2006 Grad) '''Hishon, Kerry''' (2005 Grad) '''Ho, Ka Chung''' (2009 Grad) '''Hockin, Mark '''(2007 Grad) '''Hodgert, Kathleen''' (2003 Grad) '''Hodgins, Rhonda '''(1988 Grads) '''Hodgson, Jennifer''' (2000 Grad) '''Holbert, Julia '''(2010 Grad) '''Holland, Camilla''' was appointed General Manager of [http://www.tarragontheatre.com/ Tarragon Theatre] in 2006. '''Holland, Rachel''' (2007 Grad) '''Hood, Graham''' (2007 Grad) '''Huang, Michelle''' (1998 Grad) '''Hughes, Laura''' is Manager of Media Relations and Commuications for the [http://www.luminato.com/ Luminato Festival] in Toronto. '''Hunter, Emma''' has been acting professionally with the [http://www.stlawrenceshakespeare.ca/home.aspx St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival], Odyssey Theatre and is a member of the comedy troupe [http://www.shesaidwhat.webs.com/ She Said What]. In 2010-11 she will be touring with [http://www.roseneath.ca/now-playing Roseneath Theatre]'s ''The Incredible Speediness of Jamie Cavanaugh'', for which she was nominated for a Dora Award in 2009. '''Hutchison, Laurie''' (2007 Grad) '''Hymander, Laina '''(1997 Grad) '''Ingraldi, Justin''' (2007 Grad) '''Irwin, Andrea''' (2000 Grad) '''Irwin, Leonard''' (2004 Grad) '''Jackman, Christopher''' (2005 Grad) '''James, Sheanna''' (2005 Grad) '''Jankul, Katherine''' (2003 Grad) '''Jeffery, Ashleigh''' (2001 Grad) '''Jeffs, Lauren''' (2006 Grad) '''Jess, Rebecca''' (2006 Grad) '''John, Suresh '''(1997 Grad) '''Johnson, Andrew''' (2004 Grad) '''Johnson, Brianna''' (2005 Grad) '''Johnson, Geoffrey '''(1999 Grad) '''Jones, Carly '''(2001 Grad) '''Juatco, Elena''' (2007 Grad) has been [http://www.elenajuatco.ca/ acting professionally] all over Canada, from Halifax to Vancouver, where she was nominated for an Ovation Award and won the 2010 Jessie Award for Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role for her performance in ''Dirty Rotten Scoundrels'' at the Vancouver Playhouse. In 2006 she was nominated for a Dora Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Musical for her performance in Ross Petty's pantomime ''Snow White and the Group of Seven.'' http://www.elenajuatco.ca '''Kahn, Rachel''' (2000 Grad) '''Kalmanovitch, Philip''' (2006 Grad) '''Kambites, Evangelia '''(2009 Grad) '''Kar, Paromita''' (2006 Grad) '''Karkic, Nicole''' (2002 Grad) '''Kawaley-Lathan, Katrina''' (2005 Grad) '''Kearsey, Suzanne''' (2003 Grad) '''Kellner, Madeleine''' (2010 Grad) '''Kempson, Robert''' (2006 Grad) '''Kessides, Lara''' (2010 Grad) plays Jayne in "The Attic, the Pearls, and Three Fine Girls" for [http://www.theatrekingston.com/ Theatre Kingston] (Nov 10), and played Fleance in "Macbeth" and Willa in "Trouble on Dibble Street" at the [http://www.stlawrenceshakespeare.ca/home.aspx St. Lawrence Shakespeare Festival], Prescott, during the summer. '''Khaiat, Kalanthe''' (2010 Grad) stage management-focused semi-professional theatre dilettante & anti-worldsuck feminist. Current Cultural Studies MA candidate, Society for Graduate & Professional Students Equity Coordinator, and TA for the Department. '''Kicak, Andrew''' (2001 Grad) '''Kilgour, Alexandra''' (2007 Grad) '''King, Alysa''' (2009 Grad) '''Kondracki, Rayisa''' (2003 Grad) '''Kosakoski, Graham''' (2004 Grad) '''Kostrich, Danielle''' (2010 Grad) '''Kotsonis-Jay, Helen''' (2009 Grad) '''Kovacs, Alexandra''' (2007 Grad) '''Kovic, Sergio''' (2005 Grad) '''Kriger, Sarah''' (2007 Grad) '''Kugelmass, Paul '''(2002 Grad) '''Kuska, Martina '''(1999 Grad) '''Kwon, Shin-Ai''' (2003 Grad) '''Labute, Kari''' (2009 Grad) '''Lacey, Jennifer''' (2000 Grad) '''Lahey, Jennifer''' (2001 Grad) '''Lalla, Janelle''' (2003 Grad) '''Langley, Jonathan''' (2004 Grad) '''Langstaff, Janel''' (2003 Grad) '''LaPlante, Ryan''' (2010 Grad) '''Latimer, Kathryn '''(2006 Grad) '''Lawrie, Johanna''' (2009 Grad) '''Leavitt, Taes''' - Children's group - Splash N' Boots - http://www.splashnboots.com/ '''Leckie, Nancy''' (2000 Grad) '''Lefort, Veronique '''(2005 Grad) '''Legg, Rebecca''' (2006 Grad) '''Lehtovaara, Karen''' (2002 Grad) '''Leighton, Sharon''' (2001 Grad) '''Lelli, Alexandra''' (2005 Grad) '''Lemieux, Jillian''' (2005 Grad) '''Lenic, Michael''' (2004 Grad) '''Lennox, Amanda''' (2002 Grad) '''Lepp, Bradley''' (2001 Grad) '''Lesage, Nicole''' (2002 Grad) '''Levin, Jennifer''' (2004 Grad) '''Lewis, Holly - '''award for outstanding female performer. Theatrefront http://www.theatrefront.com/current_season/sarajevo.asp., CBC radio, http://www.nowtoronto.com/stage/story.cfm?content=166841 '''Lewis, Rhiannon''' (2006 Grad) '''Lindenberg, Lise''' (2002 Grad) '''Lister, Mary''' (2002 Grad) '''Lloyd, Marisa''' (2009 Grad) '''Lock, Tara''' (2002 Grad) '''Lukawski, Viktor '''(2007 Grad) '''Ly, Isabelle''' (2006 Grad) '''Lyons, Joshua '''(1998 Grad) '''Lytle, Melanie''' (2007 Grad) '''MacGarvey, Jennifer''' (2007 Grad) '''MacKenzie, Karina''' is President of New York City-based [http://www.shinealightproductions.com/ Shine A Light Productions]. '''Mackay, Nichola''' (2002 Grad) '''Maich, Steven''' (1997 Grad) '''Malloy, Seamus''' (2006 Grad) '''Maraldo, Amanda '''(2006 Grad) '''Marcelli, Victoria''' (2007 Grad) '''Marche, Michael''' (2004 Grad) '''Marchildon, Jane '''(1998 Grad) '''Marshall, Charla''' (2002 Grad) '''Marshall, Jessica''' (2005 Grad) '''Martin, Danyal''' (2004 Grad) '''Mason, Ginette '''(1997 Grad) '''Matheson, Lorraine''' (2007 Grad) '''Mathiasen, Karen''' (2000 Grad) '''Matthews, Clinton '''(1998 Grad) '''May, Jennifer''' (2002 Grad) '''Maynard, Kailey''' (2010 Grad) '''Mazumdar, Christine''' (2009 Grad) '''Merriman, Brent''' (2002 Grad) '''McAlister, Ariel''' (2005 Grad) '''McCague, Kelly '''(1999 Grad) '''McCallum, Sara '''(2005 Grad) '''McCann, Emily''' (2006 Grad) '''McCarthy, Megan''' (2008 Grad) is working in Events Management as a Project Coordinator with Toronto-based company BaAM Productions. '''McConnell, Carmin''' (2009 Grad) '''McCormick, Maggie''' (2006 Grad) '''McCoy, Megan''' (2001 Grad) '''McDermott, Emma''' (2007 Grad) '''McDivitt-Vandermolen, Tanis''' (2009 Grad) '''McDonald, Andrew''' (2005 Grad) '''McDonald, Heather''' (2001 Grad) '''McDougall, Robert '''(1998 Grad) '''McGetrick, Jennifer''' (2001 Grad) '''McIlroy, Elizabeth''' (1998 Grad) '''McKean, Amber''' (2009 Grad) '''McKenzie, Michelle '''(1998 Grad) '''McLeod, Kimberley''' (2005 Grad) '''McNally, Robert''' (1997 Grad) '''McNutt, Mary-Anne''' (2009 Grad) '''McPherson, Susan '''(2000 Grad) '''McRae, Mary''' (2007 Grad) '''Melo, Jennie''' (2004 Grad) '''Melvin, Jennifer''' (2004 Grad) '''Messer, David''' (2005 Grad) '''Michaelidis, Tracy''' is a professional actress. She has worked with Studio 180 in Toronto and Burnnig Passions Theatre and has participated in the Fringe of Toronto Festival. Tracy has also appeared in the TV series' ''Puppets Who Kill ''and ''Metropia''. '''Michelutti, Kimberley '''(1998 Grad) '''Milczarek, Barbara''' (2007 Grad) '''Miles, Julie '''(1998 Grad) '''Miller, Ilana''' (2003 Grad) '''Millington, Kevin''' (2004 Grad) is a professional actor, having appeared in many productions for the london Acadey of Music and Dramatic Art. He is also trained in stage fighting and dance. '''Mills, Amber '''(2005 Grad) '''Mills, Kathryn '''(2009 Grad) '''Mitchell, Alexis''' (2005 Grad) '''Mitchell, Shannon''' (2009 Grad) '''Mochizuki, Evan '''(2000 Grad) '''Moens, Daphne '''(2001 Grad) '''Monnier, Jennifer''' (2000 Grad) '''Moore, Scott''' (1997 Grad) '''Morales, Andrea''' (2000 Grad) '''Moran, Tristan''' (2007 Grad) '''Morgan, Malcolm''' (2002 Grad) '''Moriarty, Eileen''' (2001 Grad) '''Morris, Christopher''' (1997 Grad) director, actor and playwright - see "Human Cargo" at http://www.humancargo.ca/bios/christopher-morris-1. Christopher just finished a tour of "Night" (directed and cooperatly written by Christopher) from Ottawa to Pond Inlet. Christopher is the recipient of the 2005 K.M Hunter Award for Theatre, was nominated for a Dora Mavor Moore Award in 2006 as a playwright for Return: The Sarajevo Project and was nominated for the 2008 John Hirsch Award. '''Morris, Melissa''' is working as an actor and music director. In 2010, among other theatres, she worked for the St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival and the Capitol Theatre in Port Hope. '''Morrison, Andrea''' (2004 Grad) '''Morrison, Charline''' (2009 Grad) '''Morton, Elaine '''(2004 Grad) '''Mroz, Kenra '''(1997 Grad) '''Mucci, Perry''' (2000 Grad) works as an [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1617010/ actor] in theatre and film. His recent feature films include Sidekick and Grey Gardens. '''Murphy, Devon '''(2009 Grad) '''Murphy, Maggie '''(1998 Grad) '''Murphy, Michael''' is Artistic Director of [http://www.stagedandconfused.com/Home.html Staged and Confused Theatre Company] and is also working for Soulpepper Theatre in Toronto. '''Murree, Tyler''' (2002 Grad) Since leaving Queen's in the Spring of 2002, Tyler has performed a wide range of characters in theatres across North America including: (selected) Theatre By The Bay (Barrie, ON); St. Lawrence Shakespeare Festival (Prescott, ON); The Upper Canada Playhouse (Morrisburg, ON); The Weston Playhouse (Weston, VT); Theatre Kingston (Kingston, ON); The Grand Theatre (London, ON); Theatre Aquarius (Hamilton, ON); The Second City, Smile Theatre, Harold Green Jewish Theatre, Ross Petty Productions (Toronto). Tyler has also been featured in several “mega-musicals” including the world premiere production of ''The Lord of the Rings: The Musical'' and the North American premiere of ''Dirty Dancing: The Classic Story on Stage'' (both with Mirvish Productions) and ''Twice Charmed: The Classic Story on Stage'' and ''The Lion King'' (both with Disney Theatrical).On screen Tyler has been seen in over a dozen television commercials as well as the CBC mini-series ''H20 II: The Trojan Horse'' (written by and starring Paul Gross). He recently shot the pilot episode for a new Canadian sitcom (code-name ''“Project Falcon”'').Tyler is based in Toronto with his partner Tanya and their dog and cat. Visit [http://www.tylermurree.com/ www.tylermurree.com] for more. '''Murugadas, Vithiya''' (2009 Grad) '''Naporowski, Matthew''' (2005 Grad) '''Nastasi, Emily''' (2007 Grad) '''Negri, Alanna''' (2009 Grad) '''Nelson, Marissa''' (2000 Grad) '''Nelson, Ryan''' (2007 Grad) '''Neub, Tanya '''(2000 Grad) '''Neville, Jonathon''' (2000 Grad) '''Nevins, Monica''' (2005 Grad) '''Ng, Carrie '''(2006 grad) '''Niesen, Tasha''' (2010 Grad) '''Norton, Craig''' lives in Playa del Carmen, Mexico, where he has recently completed his first novel, [http://craig-norton.com/ An American Fiction]. '''Norton, Stacey '''(2006 Grad) '''Novak, Matej''' (2000 Grad) '''Nudel, Hilary''' (2004 Grad) '''Nutting, Elizabeth''' (2002 Grad) '''Nyman, Daniel''' (2002 Grad) '''Ober, Andrea''' (2009 Grad) '''O'Callaghan, Ryan''' (2007 Grad) '''O'Connor, Jennifer''' (1998 Grad) '''O'Connor, Jocelyn''' (2007 Grad) '''O'Farrell, Andrea''' (2000 Grad) '''Ogden, James''' (2001 Grad) '''O'Neil, Lisa''' (1998 Grad) '''O'Sullivan, Maeve '''(1997 Grad) '''Olmstead, Sarah''' (2005 Grad) '''Olsen, Katie''' (2009 Grad) '''Olson, Leanne''' (2005 Grad) '''Onyskiw, Nicole '''(2003 Grad) '''Opre, Kristin''' (2006 Grad) '''Ortega, Daniella''' (2007 Grad) '''Owens, Rachael '''(1998 Grad) '''Palk, Nancy''' is an Toronto-based actor. She is a founding member and Associate Artist of [http://www.soulpepper.ca/ Soulpepper Theatre]. '''Palmer, Vanessa''' (2007 Grad) '''Pancham, Laura-Jean''' (2003 Grad) '''Papamarko, Sofi''' is a freelance writer based in Toronto. '''Parker, Dara''' (2002 Grad) '''Patterson, Trisha''' (2002 Grad) '''Pearson, Tiffany '''(1998 Grad) '''Pelkey, Brie''' (2005 Grad) '''Peng, Yeena '''(2004 Grad) '''Percival, Rebecca''' (2002 Grad) '''Perez, Brianne''' (2005 Grad) '''Perry-Lupenette, Jennifer''' (2006 Grad) '''Phillips, Julia''' (2007 Grad) '''Pickrell, Brianne''' (2010 Grad) '''Pigott, Andrew''' (2007 Grad) '''Pitts, Martha''' (2003 Grad) '''Plant, Maynard''' (1998 Grad) '''Podgorski, Michael '''(2001 Grad) '''Poirier, Brian''' (2000 Grad) '''Poirier, Matthew '''(1998 Grad) '''Postma, Joanne''' (2001 Grad) '''Pothitos, George''' is Artistic Director of [http://www.neptunetheatre.com/ Neptune Theatre] in Halifax. '''Powell, Alexander''' (2010 Grad) '''Pozzuoli, Arianna''' (2003 Grad) '''Pratt, Benjamin''' (2009 Grad) '''Prefontaine, Laurie-Ann''' (2002 Grad) '''Press, James '''(1998 Grad) '''Press, Lisa''' (2006 Grad) '''Price, Maxwell '''(2000 Grad) '''Primeau,''''' ''''''Marc Andre '''(1997 Grad) '''Protti, Michel''' (1998 Grad) '''Rabinovitch, Julia''' (2000 Grad) '''Radomsky, Jennifer '''(1998 Grad) '''Raftis, Caitlin''' (2006 Grad) '''Rains, Ashleigh '''(2004 Grad) '''Rakos, Michelle''' (2002 Grad) '''Ramlochand, Kayla''' (2007 Grad) '''Raponi, Daniel''' (2004 Grad) '''Raposo, Lisa''' (2000 Grad) '''Raven, Heather''' (2000 Grad) '''Raycroft, Megan''' (2007 Grad) '''Read, Tennille''' (2002 Grad) '''Reddington, Nichola '''(1998 Grad) '''Redish, Anne '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/anner.htm '''Redick, Rachel '''(2001 Grad) '''Reid, Chick '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/Chick.htm '''Renyk, Grahame '''(1998 Grad) http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/grahame.htm '''Repond, Jennifer''' (2000 Grad) '''Richardson, Emily''' (2010 Grad) '''Richardson, Leslie''' (2007 Grad) '''Richardson, Stephanie''' (2006 Grad) '''Ridder, Ashley''' (2006 Grad) '''Rider, Dan''' is Production Manager at the [http://www.1000islandsplayhouse.com/ Thousand Islands Playhouse] in Gananoque. '''Ritchie, Aislinn''' (2003 Grad) '''Ritchie, Bryony''' (2010 Grad) '''Ritchie, David '''(1999 Grad) '''Rivard, Vicki '''(2004 Grad) '''Rivers, Colin '''(1997 Grad) '''Roach, Rebecca''' (2004 Grad) '''Robertson, Erin '''(2003 Grad) '''Robertson, Thomas '''(2002 Grad) '''Robinson, Katherine''' (2005 Grad) '''Rocca, Laura''' (2003 Grad) '''Roche, Carolyn''' (2007 Grad) '''Rode, Michael''' (2005 Grad) '''Rodger, Heather''' (2004 Grad) '''Rogerson, Amanda''' (2004 Grad) '''Rossborough, Kirsi''' (2000 Grad) '''Rogers, Shellee''' (2002 Grad) '''Rose, Haley''' (2005 Grad) '''Rovito, Jessica''' (2006 Grad) '''Ruel, Robin '''(1997 Grad) '''Runciman, Brian''' (2004 Grad) '''Russell, Katie''' (2005 Grad) '''Rzeniczek, Monika '''(1998 Grad) '''Saks, William''' (2003 Grad) '''Salverson, Julie '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/Julie.htm '''Salvoni, Joseph''' (2006 Grad) '''Sampson, Danielle''' (2009 Grad) '''Sande, Elexis '''(1998 Grad) '''Santos, Christine''' (2003 Grad) '''Shamess, Kristen''' (2007 Grad) '''Shanahan, Robert''' (2009 Grad) '''Shannon, Kirkland''' (2002 Grad) '''Schachter, Erin''' (2007 Grad) '''Schawrtz, Beau''' (2004 Grad) '''Schlauzero, Cassandra''' (2006 Grad) '''Schultz, Paula''' (2000 Grad) '''Scott, Rebecca''' (2001 Grad '''Shaughnessy, Norah''' (2005 Grad) '''Shaver, Andrew''' (1998 Grad) is Artistic Director of Montreal-based Sidemart Theatrical Grocery. He has also recently acted and assistant-directed at the Stratford Festival. http://www.sidemart.ca/ '''Sheffer, Stephen '''(2001 Grad) '''Sheffield, Elizabeth''' (2005 Grad) '''Sherry, Ivan''' is a television, film and stage actor. He has appeared in ''Queer as Folk ''and ''When Love is Not Enough: The Lois Wilson Story''. He recently played the ReV. Lionel Toop in ''See How They Run'' for Drayton Entertsinment. Sherry is set to play Charlies in ''Blithe Spirit.'' He also is a voice actor for many animated series such as ''Dex Hamilton'', Pirates'' ''and Cyberchase. '''Shohet, Simon '''(1997 Grad) '''Short, Alison''' (2009 Grad) '''Sidebottom, Dana''' (2010 Grad) '''Singh, Ashley '''(2009 Grad) '''Slack, Elizabeth''' (2005 Grad) '''Slaven, Rachel '''has been working in New York City as a director and was recently Assistant Director on ''Kiss Me Kate'' at the Stratford Festival. '''Smida, Kristi''' (2001 Grad) '''Smith, Adam''' (2001 Grad) '''Smith, Amanda''' (2010 Grad) '''Smith, Caroline''' (2007 Grad) '''Smith, Erik''' (2009 Grad) '''Smith, Jeremy''' (1996 grad) is the founder and Artistic Director / General Manager of [http://www.driftwoodtheatre.com The Driftwood Theatre Group]. During the winter/spring of 2011, he will serve as the Associate Artist / Apprentice Artistic Director of the Grand Theatre in London, Ontario. '''Smith, Joan''' is singer and guitarist for the rock band [http://www.littlefootlongfoot.com/Site/Little_Foot_Long_Foot.html Little Foot Long Foot]. '''Smith, Richard''' (2000 Grad) '''Soln, Johnny''' (2006 Grad) '''Soluk, Katharine''' (2007 Grad) '''Song, Hyung''' (2002 Grad) '''Soren, Mirelle''' (2005 Grad) '''Spanglett, Melinda''' (2000 Grad) '''Spiers, Rachel''' (2010 Grad) '''Stanley, Caitlin''' (2009 Grad) '''Stanley, Sarah''' was worked as artistic director for Buddies in Bad Times, artistic associate for Magnetic North Theatre Festival and associate director for Factor theatre in Toronto. She was also a dramaturg-in-residence at the Playwright's Workshop in Montreal. Sarah is the co-artisitc director of Die in Debt Theatre. She just finished a co-creation piece called ''In Flagrante'' with the graduating class at the National Theatre School. '''Stanyon, Kendra''' (2006 Grad) '''Stark, Andrea''' (1999 Grad) '''Start, Virginia''' (2009 Grad) '''Steele, Victoria''' is on the National Resource Council of [http://www.magneticnorthfestival.ca/index.html Magnetic North Festival]. She recently retired after spending 19 years as the Managing Director of [http://www.nac-cna.ca/en/theatre/# National Arts Centre English Theatre]. '''Steele-Mosey, Peter''' (2001 Grad) '''Steeve, Gillian''' (2000 Grad) '''Stefankiewicz, Laura''' (2007 Grad) '''Steinberg, Megan''' (1997 Grad) '''Sterling, Carolyn''' (2003 Grad) '''Stern, Aaron''' (2004 Grad) '''Steurer, Nicole '''(1998 Grad) '''Stevenson, William''' (1997 Grad) '''Stewart, John''' (2002 Grad) '''Stewart, Melissa '''(1998 Grad) '''Stollery, Claire '''(2009 Grad) is a stand-up comedian. She started her own theatre group, Underplayed, at Queen's where she discovered comedy. Claire has performed in Toronto, Los Angeles and New York. '''Stuart, Caitlin''' (2006 Grad) '''Sullivan, Kathleen '''(2003 Grad) '''Sullivan, Stephen '''(2009 Grad) '''Sutrov, Christina''' (2010 Grad) '''Sutton, Kizzie '''(2003 Grad) '''Swartz, Carolyn '''(1997 Grad) '''Symington, Amy '''(2006 Grad) '''Syrtash, Andrea '''(1997 Grad) is a published author and hosts a dating advice show on the ONnetwork and NBC. [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Andrea-Syrtash-Fan-Page/269714474820 Facebook Fan Page] '''Talbot, Kathleen''' (1998 Grad) '''Tanaka, Shawn '''(1998 Grad) '''Taucar, Jacqueline''' (2003 Grad) '''Taylor, Jessi''' (2004 Grad) '''Telfer, Candice''' (1997 Grad) '''Thomasson, Amy''' (2005 Grad) '''Thompson, Judith''' (1976 Grad) currently a professor at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Guelph University of Guelph], where she teaches acting and playwriting courses. Some of her plays include ''The Crackwalker'', ''White Biting Dog'', ''I Am Yours'', ''Lion in the Streets'', ''Perfect Pie'', ''Capture Me'' and ''Palace of the End.'' She has twice won the Governor General's Award for Drama in English. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judith_Thompson '''Thompson, Leanne '''(1997 Grad) '''Thomson, Shawna''' (2010 Grad) '''Tontini, Jessica''' (2005 Grad) '''Tremblay, Catherine '''(2006 Grad) '''Trowbridge, Dylan '''(1997 Grad) '''Tsau, Wendy '''(1997 Grad) '''Trott, Adirenne''' (2000 Grad) '''Turcon, Bethany''' (2009 Grad) '''Turzer, Veronica''' (2007 Grad) '''Uhlmann, Katherine''' (2009 Grad) '''Van Allen, Christine''' (2009 Grad) '''Van Bakel, Tamara''' (2010 Grad) '''Vander Dussen, Elena''' (2007 Grad) '''Vander Dussen, Marianne '''is a Realtor for [http://www.bosleyrealestate.com/ Bosley Real Estate] in Toronto. '''Vandermeer, Kate''' (2001 Grad) '''Van Duzen, Julie''' (2001 Grad) '''VanDyk, Angela '''(2000 Grad) '''Van Dyk, Marni''' (2007 Grad) '''Vansickle, Victoria''' (2005 Grad) '''Varty, Kimberly''' (2005 Grad) '''Vynckier, Carolyn''' (2004 Grad) '''Wade, Gregory''' (2000 Grad) '''Walker, Christina '''(2009 Grad) '''Walker, Michael''' (2007 Grad) '''Walker, Robert''' (2007 Grad) '''Walsh, Matthew '''(2001 Grad) '''Wanless, Greg''' (1982 Grad) was a student here during the 60's in Physics before finding his true calling (thank you Fred Euringer!) and running away to the National Theatre School where he graduated in 1972. Currently - Artistic Director of Thousand Islands Playhouse - Gananoque, ON.http://www.1000islandsplayhouse.com/ and teaches acting at the Queen's Drama Dept http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/gregp4.htm '''Ward, Meghan '''(2007 Grad) '''Warner, Marta''' (2007 Grad) '''Warrack, Cayleigh''' (2004 Grad) '''Washington, Jason''' (2000 Grad) '''Watt, Elizabeth''' (2003 Grad) '''Watters, Kallie''' (2005 Grad) '''Watts, Melodie''' (2005 Grad) '''Weaver, Erin''' (2009 Grad) '''Weber, Kristopher '''(2005 Grad) '''Weltman, Amanda''' (2010 Grad) '''Wesson, Alison''' (2003 Grad) '''West, Sarah''' (2009 Grad) '''Westlake, Ashley''' (2007 Grad) '''Westoll, Kathryn '''(1996 Grad) is the new producer for the Toronto Fringe. Most recently, she was the Managing Director of the Royal Canadian Academy of Arts. '''Wetzel, Theresa''' (2007 Grad) '''Whalen, Emily '''(2010 Grad) '''Wharton, Sara''' (2001 Grad) '''Wiegand, Chandra '''(1997 Grad) '''Wieler, Michelle''' (2000 Grad) '''White, Lenore '''(2007 Grad) '''Whitehorn, Chloe '''(1998 Grad) '''Wilbur, Erin''' (2002 Grad) '''Wilkinson, Charlotte''' (2003 Grad) '''Wilkinson, Kara''' (2006 Grad) '''Williams, Aaron''' (2010 Grad) '''Williams, Alison''' (2005 Grad) '''Williams, Joanne''' (2006 Grad) '''Williams, Laura '''(1997 Grad) '''Williamson, Ashley''' (2000 Grad) '''Williamson, Ashley Alexandra '''(2009 Grad) '''Willis, Robin''' has been a [http://www.shawfest.com/Home/Actor-Content&id=137 member] of the Shaw Festival Acting Ensemble since 2008 and will be returning in 2011 to appear in ''Heartbreak House'' and ''My Fair Lady''. '''Wilson, Sarah''' (2007 Grad) '''Wilson, Tanya''' (2009 Grad) '''Winning, Meredith '''(2004 Grad) '''de Witt, Jennifer '''(2000 Grad) '''Witterick, Kathy '''(1997 Grad) '''Wolters, Adam '''(2001 Grad) '''Woods, Kahtleen '''(2000 Grad) '''Worboy, Martha '''(1998 Grad) '''Wray, Edward''' (2009 Grad) '''Wynveen, Claire''' recently played Lady Macbeth in Litmus Theatre's ''Matchbox Macbeth'' in Toronto. '''Yang, Bo '''(2009 Grad) '''Yarwood, David '''(2002 Grad) '''Yee, Robert''' (1998 Grad) '''Yerxa, Michael''' (2005 Grad) is a casting agent in Toronto.He has worked with YTV, TVO, CBBC, ABC Australia, Teletoon Slice, CBC and Mystery. '''Yick, Valerie''' (2003 Grad) '''Zamprogna, Gema''' (1998 Grad) '''Zittrer, Sarah''' (2003 Grad) About the Drama Department Founded in 1947, the Drama Department is a vibrant, close-knit community of faculty, staff and students. Friendships, mentorships and creative relationships first made here often last a lifetime. Stay in touch with what's happening in the department and with fellow alumni. Latest activity